


Mirror Mirror

by DezeraCain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brainwashing, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ear Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Other, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezeraCain/pseuds/DezeraCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian finds himself looking a little too long into his mirror, he realizes something from the void has been looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first smut. Not even my first fic. It is however my first on this site. I hope to expand on it later. Key word there is Hope.  
> Anyway essentially Dorian gets fucked by a tentacle monster that ends up fucking with his head.  
> Apologies to anyone who needs brain bleach later.

When his lover comes back from the Black Emporium with a hand mirror of all things for him, Dorian thinks he’s overplayed his own self-centeredness. But he gives Lavellan a kiss anyway and say he’ll treasure it always. After all, that’s what one does with gifts.

And to his surprise he finds himself looking in it more and more. It’s not one of those gold and jewel crusted Orliesian things that Dorian pretends to praise but hates for its garishness. It’s only as big around as his hand. No maybe Bull’s hand come to think of it. The frame was shaped like twining vines, he thinks. They could be penises and someone was having a great laugh for making it.

Dorian shook that thought off almost at once. He decided he’d stared too hard into the flat reflective surface for one day. Still, he kept returning to the little mirror more and more often. And he had the curious desire to hide it whenever someone was around. The first time he’d hastily sat on it as Leliana stopped in to talk to him about Venatori reports, Dorian was terrified in thinking he’d broken it. But once he was alone and pulled it out, there was not even a scratch.

The day they returned from a surprise visit with his father of all people, he locked himself in his room and refused to let anyone in. He needed time and distractions. A lot of each. And wine. Lots of wine. He first sought refuge in a book, but even that did not soothe his troubled mind.

After reading the same passage four times and not comprehending it, Dorian found himself picking up his little mirror and staring deep into his own eyes. His reflection calmed him more than anything it seemed. Until the face in the mirror smirked, and Doran himself had not. He dropped the mirror onto the bed as long thick vines poured out of the reflective surface, glowing a bright and dizzying green.

Falling back against the headboard, Dorian found himself unable to conjure even the smallest fireball in his shock, and before he could get over it, two of the vines twined up his arms, yanking them up until he was tied very firmly to the top of the bed. “Now see here!” He began, trying to twist away from the vines, or were they tentacles? - perusing his trim frame.

The Altus opened his mouth to call out for help and a vine shot down his throat forcefully enough to make him choke. Others, seemingly deciding he was all theirs, began unbuckling and unfastening his attire with more dexterity than Dorian would give credit to a bunch of fingerless appendages from another realm.

When the last of his smalls had been taken from him, the tentacle in Dorian’s mouth began to pulsate. Any man of his persuasion knew what that meant. He tried one last time to struggle free when it began to pump something sickly slimy down his throat. To his credit, he gagged impressively.

It was sticky, slimy, and oddly tasty. Once Dorian got used to the texture, he decided it tasted better than anything he’d ever tasted, better even than Lavellan when he finally got the lithe archer coming down his throat. He began to suckle on the thing and was rewarded by another squirt of fluid. And another. And another.

As it hit his stomach, something else began to happen. Namely, Dorian began to feel a tingling in his abdomen, which spread down slowly until he felt it through his nether regions back and front. Moaning, he felt himself rise to the occasion. Suddenly he felt himself craving more than just the creature’s sweet cum. He needed a good fucking. And some of those tentacles looked to be just the right size.

In his right mind Dorian would be swearing up and down in Tevene and trying to light the whole mess on fire or kill it with a well-placed frost spell. Now however, the tips of a pair of tentacles were doing very interesting things to his nipples and another had found his pucker, beginning to prod as two of its fellows pulled his legs open wider. He very much wanted to get going instead of poking about like a nervous Chantry brother. Its relentless movements were quickly getting him hard, making his cock weep precum in an almost constant drip.

He got his wish a moment later, feeling the tip of it slick itself with fluid and shove its way in. There was no gentle lovemaking about it, but a rough thrust that made Dorian yelp around the thickness invading his mouth. Kaffas! If not for the slick he would have torn he was sure of it.

It wasted no time finding his prostate and abusing it however. Dorian groaned as all semblance of pain melted away. Every thrust was divine, better than any trained harlot he’d had. And every single one seemed to reach deeper, to tighten that knot in his belly that felt like he would release at any second. As if on cue, another tendril snaked itself round the base of his cock and constricted until the Altus saw stars. He was so close to release and this damned thing wouldn’t let him! How many forsaken tentacles could come out of one little hand mirror?

He’d almost forgotten this was not what he wanted. That he hadn’t asked for what was rapidly becoming the best fuck of his life. If he could train these things to do exactly what he asked, then he would have to find some extra special way to thank Lavellan for this gift.

And then a second tentacle wormed its way into Dorian’s already well stuffed ass. He squirmed as they started a rhythm, ensuring he was never completely empty and abusing his poor prostate twice as much. The Altus had a long and varied sexual history but it had never included being double stuffed. He thought surely he would go insane or he would die.  
Unable to cum and overwhelmed with the stimulation, Dorian lost track of time. It could have been minutes, hours, or days since he started getting so thoroughly worked over. Each time he thought there was nothing else left to take him higher, the creature found some way to make his pleasure increase. The first time it’d wiggled a very tiny tendril into his slit, he wriggled and screamed, but now, it felt like his cock was getting fucked as well as his ass, poking and prodding his sweet spot from both sides.

Dorian was half sure this thing would eat him and half sure if he lived he would be ruined for normal sex.

What felt like days later, when his balls felt so heavy with cum they had swelled to the size of grapefruits, the tentacle around his cock released its hold. And every single one of the blasted things sped up, rubbing, fucking, and squeezing every erotic spot he had and a few he didn’t know he had.

He climaxed harder and longer than he had ever before, so hard the whole world whited out. The tendril in his cock never pulled out, drinking up his cum even as its fellows milked him dry. By the time Dorian collapsed into whichever tentacles were holding him up, his brain was well and truly fried by the longest orgasm he’d ever had. He took a moment just remembering how to breathe.

The tendril in his mouth pulled away, fondly patting his cheek in a bizarrely comforting manner. Was it really over? Was he free to leave and throw the gods forsaken thing into a lake somewhere? He could only hope that was the case.

But it seemed they weren’t done with him yet. While he was still reeling from the marathon fuck, two slim tentacles climbed his chest, then up his neck, and plunged themselves into his ears.

Dorian felt brief but intense pain, and the gut wrenching feeling that something was touching his brain and nothing should be able to do that. Then they twisted just so and everything was clear to him. This creature was no monster. It was his Master.

He had been chosen by his Master. The warm glow of pride spread in his chest. His Master loved him enough to reveal his plans to his first slave of many. He wanted to spread this wonderful gift to the others in Skyhold. And Master had picked Dorian for this task!

But he had to be careful about it. To keep it a secret until there were enough slaves that Master couldn’t be stopped. Dorian was confident he could get some of the others, and they could help overpower more. The idea planted in his head, of an Inquisition dedicated to his Master’s glory made his oversensitive cock rise to attention once more.

Instead of fucking him against, the tentacles carefully laid Dorian back on his bed and retreated into the mirror. Dorian would know what to do with it to bring more people into his Master’s clutches. He laid back, closing his eyes and smiling. He already had ideas on who would be good. He would have to start soon. Not tomorrow. He wouldn’t be able to move tomorrow. But soon.


	2. An Unexpected New Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian plots who he wants to show his mirror to next when suddenly someone he wasn't expecting shows up. And an intrusion turns into an opportunity.

Dorian’s master spent the better part of the next day re-wiring the Altus to be the perfect slave. Dorian saw it, or was made to see it, as being freed to serve someone who could give him the ultimate ecstasy. In the off moments where his master was resting and Dorian dozed in the near-sleep that never actually reached the Fade, he imagined his master was a gorgeous man on the other side of the mirror, sending his tendrils to do his bidding.

Dorian woke late that afternoon as the sun was going down. He was alerted to a presence in the room at once and looked around. Cole stood at the foot of his bed, back to both Dorian and his unusual mirror. Cole, lovely pale and blonde and human(-ish) now. Dorian wanted him. But even more he wanted his master to know him. To play with this lovely young once-spirit.

Cole was muttering to himself in his usual way. Varric would never break him of the habit of voicing his own thoughts and those around him. He barely managed to start murmuring Dorian’s thoughts when the mage struck.A quick frost spell stuck Cole in place, staring slightly down at Dorian’s heavily book laden desk, a bit dusty from not being touched for once.

That was fortuitous. Rather than having to reposition Cole to look at the master’s mirror, Dorian just had to prop it up on the desk between a couple of volumes on Orlesian Royal History. Almost right away, the mirror became portal and tentacles slithered out to take the young man up. Dorian assisted in getting the young man’s clothes off, including that ridiculous hat. He looks so much better, even if his hair was in the way.

“Perfect. You’ll be helping me spread Master’s will in no time. It’s such a shame we’ll have to have you wear that disgusting outfit a little longer. I did like you in that silk and leather armor Lavellan had you w-”

Dorian was cut off as a thick tentacle leaking that same aphrodisiac was shoved into his mouth. He melted into the taste and the feeling of being aroused from giving a blowjob. He sank to his knees and lost himself in the pleasure.

It was almost midnight when the magus roused himself from his horny haze. He lit a lamp by the bed and looked around. The one he’d been suckling had moved on to doing interesting things to his cock. And Cole? Cole was shaking rather violently in probably his first orgasm. He didn’t seem the type who had much sexual experience. But at the same time, Dorian could see the two long thin tentacles plugged into Cole’s ears, delicious little bulges of resistance or intelligence were rolling down one tendril, and pleasure and obedience flowed in the other side. Dorian wondered if he looked like that when he was being reprogrammed. Constantly cumming and deliciously strung out.

Suddenly, the tentacles retracted and Cole was dropped to the floor, out cold. Dorian put him on the bed. A cursory check showed he was just drained of fluids and exhausted, but unharmed. Except for the young man’s mind, everything else was untouched.

The night was otherwise uneventful. All too soon, Dorian had drifted off into dreams. In the morning, his consciousness returned to him, already horny. Or was that…?

The Altus opened his eyes to find Cole was sucking his length like his life depended on it. Sloppy work, but endearingly enthusiastic. He could be trained to do a number of things… Dorian smiled and put his hand on Cole’s pale blonde locks to guide him in how to suck better. Which of the men would be best to get next?

Perhaps Master would tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my idea was Cole could sort of sense the presence of something not quite right and went investigating. I am not the best at writing from his perspective, so I kept it from Dorian's perspective for the most part.
> 
> Why did I choose now to continue? Cause I was inspired by the COMMENTS. Please if you like it enough to give a kudos, try to leave a comment so I know why you like it and how I can improve.


	3. Bull and Lion: Tamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe this one's longer because I had a better idea this time. Or maybe it's longer because I got REALLY carried away...

Over the next week, with Cole’s help, Dorian had a pretty collection under his master’s control. He brought them one by one in and flirted until they were vulnerable.

It was sort of sad that his lover Lavellan had to head out to the Wastes, taking Solas and Varric and Sera with him. Dorian didn’t mind. His master behind the mirror had refused to let him touch Lavellan yet. He would have to bring him over later when there was more of an even playing field.

Cole was sharing his bed now. And for a once-spirit, he’d become surprisingly proficient in pleasing Dorian. Perhaps his ability to read minds was useful for more than battle. Unfortunately he was still a far cry from the flexible hot tentacles of their master. The master that was, tonight at least, too busy wearing Iron Bull down with the roughest reaming the Qunari had ever had. Half of Dorian enjoyed seeing Bull dominated because he was a bull man. The other half of him just enjoyed how attractive Bull was.

Apparently it was a little known fact that Qunari horns were sensitive sexual spots. The thick aphrodisiac slime the tentacles produce was slathered all over those horns and Bull was almost at once a moaning mess. He’d fought, certainly, but Dorian was proud to see their master was stronger. And soon he’d show Bull how much better it was to give in. That fact was what made Dorian groan and release his load into Cole’s eager mouth. Damn he’d turned into a fine cocksucker in such little time.

Cole didn’t stop sucking either. He and Dorian had both been insatiable lately. Neither seemed capable of draining their balls of seed. And with a master who drew power from that same seed, it was a blessing they could produce so much. A blessing or a certain spell Dorian had found in his books that he was sure hadn’t been there before.

There came a low groan from the direction of their latest convert. Bull made a noise like a great druffalo lowing and went limp, his one eye rolled up in his head. Tentacles wrapped around his horns were pulsing, rippling in waves over the sensitive appendages, slithering into his ears. There were four, curiously enough. Perhaps Bull was a tougher target than Dorian had given him credit for.

Credit or no credit, he’d given in now. Strung out and shaking slightly, Bull was lowered to the large bed in the tower they’d procured for this little exercise. Despite his size, both bodily and in his manhood, Bull hadn’t lasted as long as Cle had. Dorian’s analytical mind wondered about that but Cole was doing something interestingly distracting to his nipples, making thinking difficult.

“By Andraste, what the hell is all that noise?”

Before any of them could react, Cullen had suddenly charged in. And he froze, confused by the sight of Bull, passed out on a large bed with several tentacles retreating from his well fucked ass. And Dorian, leaning against the opposite wall being fingered and sucked off by the once shy Cole. “Abomina-ACK!” He’d been about to draw his sword when the tentacles finally reached the former-templar. They slithered around his ankles and dragged him down. Dorian groaned out a quick spell and the door slammed shut behind him, a ward going to to prevent more noise from attracting attention.

When the mage put his focus back on Cullen, the man was already half undressed. His trademark fur and mail was clanking to the floor, revealing more scars than expected, but just as much interesting skin Dorian wanted to explore.

He was still protesting, trying to escape the dextrous grip of the tentacles and get his sword or his boot knife or anything that would let him fight back against the inevitable. Of all the things Cullen probably was expecting, slippery tendrils sliding into his rear and cock weren’t probably high on the list. At least not judging by the strangled noise he made when it happened. He wriggled, shouting for help. But Iron bull was out cold. And Dorian was horny just watching Cullen being overtaken by their master.

Something that normally took hours, the Master seemed keen to hurry along. Cullen was overtaken by two, and then three, tentacles in each hole. To his credit, the templar struggled through quite a bit of that wonderful fluid that had reduced everyone else to horny mush in minutes. He was still struggling when suckers were attached to his nipples, adding another route for pleasure to help break his resistance. And he was still struggling when a new tendril Dorian had never seen came out of the mirror portal.

It looked like a flower bud, opening up to reveal a long thin needle dripping a golden fluid. Cullen didn’t notice it, he was too busy squirming his hands free of the tentacles. It slid up around his cock and he looked down in time to watch the needle plunge into his urethra. Dorian bit his lip. Even he was slightly uncomfortable with that particular appendage.

Cullen had gone completely still, or not completely. He was shaking slightly, as if he was being shocked. The tentacle in his cock jerked and jumped as if it was pumping him full of that strange yellow fluid. When it retracted, the templar’s balls were large and heavy, looking strained by how full they were. Another tentacle came out, this one latching onto the head of his cock, jammed it’s other end into Cullen’s mouth.

And at that point the master decided to bring Dorian and Cole into the fun. They were pulled over, teased by their master and prompted to do the same to Cullen. Cole went right at the first stretch of skin he could get to, unable to read the commander’s thoughts while he was being worked over. Dorian took his time, savoring his first chance to play with someone he’d previously only fantasized about.

Time passed without anyone noticing. By the time the sun had gone down, all three were ready to explode with cum. When they did, master drank Dorian’s down, and Cole’s. But Cullen’s was funneled into his mouth, forced down his throat along with everything that had been forced into him earlier. He cried out one last time around the tentacle and then passed out, his training unable to keep up against an onslaught no one could train against.

The four of them slept that night in a sticky heap of fluids.

When Dorian woke the next day, it was to a rough kiss from, of all people, the commander. Cullen was pawing all over him, looking hungry for something besides food. Dorian noted Cullen’s eyes were now a brighter golden color, almost glowing as he looked up at him. And that look spoke volumes about how well Cullen had been corrupted. Dorian decided maybe it was time to step up recruiting. With a master strategist on their side, how could they fail their master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, comments are author fuel. Comment to save your local author.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a fic I read somewhere. I can't remember the title or author, but I would love to give them credit because honestly it inspired this... mess.
> 
> I haven't have anyone beta this. It was about an hour's weird, sleep deprivation fuelled spurt...


End file.
